Chapeuzinho Laranja
by MeinSonnenschein
Summary: [UA] Pela estrada a fora, eu vou bem sozinho, entregar os doces para a vovozinha... a estrada é longa, o caminho é deserto... e o Lobo Mau está aqui por perto...


Haah,... olha quem está aqui para a felicidade de vocês xD

Habóbb: ¬¬... começa logo...

Beeem, okay xD

Olha, essa fanfic é uma parceria entre **Uchiha Kt 8D **e **Sabaku no Habóbb**, pq eu conheço ele e vocês não xD

E a gente decidiu fazer uma fic juntos, pra ver se sai alguma coisa que preste xD

Itachi: uaahh... ºsaindo do banho só de toalhaº

Kt: ºOº... AAAAHHHHHHHH º¬º LINDO, TESUDO, BONITO E GOSTOSUDO \O)

Itachi: eu mereço, afinal, eu sou tudo isso :D

Habóbb: ¬¬...- metralha Itachi- vamo continua ou ta difícil? ¬¬

Er... e.e... ta difícil xD

Habóbb: ¬¬... – começando a ficar irritado- o que disse? ¬¬

Err... vamos a fic e.e'

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não nos pertence, mas eu robei o manga de Naruto do Habóbb e...

Habóbb: ¬¬... o que... você disse...?

AAAAHHHHHHH ºOº

Naruto NÃO NOS PERTENCE \O/

Byyeee ;O;

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapeuzinho Laranja**

Naruto estava andando pelas estradas da floresta em sua bicicleta alaranjada, vestido seu casaco com capuz alaranjado, vestido de luvas e botas alaranjadas, sorridente e alegre, cantarolando uma musica tosca.

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAtirei o pau no Sasuke-uke-uke

Mas o Sasuke-uke-uke

Não morreu-reu-reu

Dona Chi-ca-ca

Dimirou-se-se

Do Berro, do Berro que o bixa deu.

Ai Ai!

Animais caem mortos em volta da bicicleta alaranjada.

Naruto: nossaaa... minha música é tão linda que faz eles quererem dormir ºwº eu sou tão bonziiiinho...

É quando passa pela estrada na frente de Naruto duas crianças estranhas **(õ.ô)** vestidas uma de rosa, e o outro de azul. Naruto teve que se jogar na grama para não passar em cima das crianças.

Naruto: Heey... o que estão fazendo, tem que olhar por onde anda, e se não fosse eu, se fosse um ser acéfalo, um ogro dirigindo um trator e... ºOº

Criança¹: ok... a gente já entendeu ¬¬...

Criança²: ser acéfalo, você estava se descrevendo? ¬¬

Naruto: ºOº que crianças malvadass... ç.ç

Criança¹: EU NÃO SO CRIANÇA SEU VERME ALARANJADO òÓ EU SOU UMA ADOLECENTE, A-D-O-L-E-C-E-N-T-E ¬¬

Criança²: e eu sou um PRÉ-ADOLECENTE. P-R-É A-D-O...

Criança¹: acho que ele já entendeu ¬¬...

Naruto: sim sim :D agora, qual é o nome de vocês?

Criança¹: Me chamo Catherine, mas pode me chamar de Kt. E o pirralho digo, pré adolecente ao lado é meu capacho, quer dizer, meu irmão...

Criança²: E meu nome é Habóbb :D e você loiro aguado?

Naruto: Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo \O/ e um dia eu vou ser o maior confeiteiro dessa floresta \O/

Habóbb: o dia que um ser acéfalo como você for um bom confeiteiro eu vou bater asas e voar ¬¬...

Kt: Ok sr. Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo, agora a gente ta ocupado demais indo procurar a casa da bruxa que é feita de doces.. você sabe um atalho?

Naruto: Atalho... hn... sei o.o é só vocês irem reto por essa trilha por 6 metros e virarem a esquerda, não tem como errar :D

Habóbb: ele é digno de confiança?

Kt: ou a gente acredita nele, ou a gente não sai dessa história ridícula de chapeuzinho vermelho u.u

Habóbb: vamos logo então, que a cara dele de "ºOº" já ta me deixando enojado ¬¬...

Kt e Habóbb saem da cena. Naruto pega sua bicicleta alaranjada e resolve voltar para casa. Na metade do caminho, seu celular toca.

Naruto:-atende- Alô \O/ você está falando com Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo \o o que deseja?

Pessoinha: Naruto seu idiota ¬¬ vem aqui pra minha casa com sua bicicleta cintilante por que minha mãe tem uma entrega de doces para fazer u.u

Naruto: sasu-chan, você é malvado ç.ç minha bicicleta não é cintilante òÓ ela só tem uma cor viva u.u

Sasuke: da pra vir aqui agora? ¬¬

Naruto: e porque eu iria?

Sasuke: porque você é a merda do entregador mais barato nessa floresta u.u

Naruto: Ok :D pode contar com meus serviços Sr. Sem Paciência :D estarei aí em 5 minutos **(não, não vai ter SasuNaru ¬¬ pq o Habóbb é a pessoa mais anti-yaoizista do mundo ç.ç ele é malvado ç.ç)**.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da floresta, duas crianças caminhavam lado a lado, procurando pela casa da bruxa.

Habóbb: eu disse... que aquele projeto de ser humano tinha dito o caminho errado u.u

Kt: mas... nós já caminhamos 6 metros e já viramos a direita, e não tem nada aqui ç.ç

Habóbb: -olha para Kt com cara de ódio mortal- não me diga que... você... nos fez virar a direita...

Kt: fiz sim, era pra direita né? o.o

Habóbb: ERA PRA ESQUERDA SUA ANTA Òó AGORA NÓS ESTAMOS PERDIDOS NESSA MALDITA FLORESTA GRAÇAS A O SEU "ÓTIMO" SENSO DE DIREÇÃO! EU ODEIO VOCÊ Òó

Kt: ç.ç você... siga sozinho então ç.ç- Kt sai correndo chorando para alguma direção, e bate em alguém. Sem pensar, abraça essa pessoa e começa a chorar.- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ç.Ç ELE ME ODEIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ç.Ç SÓ PORQUE EU ERREI O CAMINHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ;o;

Pessoa que a Kt bateu: calma... minha criança... eu levo você aonde você quiser...º¬º

Habóbb: Kt... se eu fosse você... eu largava essa coisa agora...

Kt: VOCE NÃO MANDA EM MIM Ç.Ç

Habóbb: Kt.. o.o eu to falando sério, por que nós estamos na história da chapeuzinho vermelho, e você deve estar abraçando o lobo mau...

Kt: Lobo... mau?- Kt levanta o rosto e depara com a mais horrível cena que já viu em sua vida **(xD)**: Cabelos negros escorridos, face pálida e um olhar cobrístico de maníaco por crianças a encarando com cara de 'quero crianças º¬º'- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ºOº- cai no chão desmaiada.

Habóbb: eu mereço ¬¬... agora alem de me livrar dessa bixa Cosplayer de Michael Jackson, vou ter que levar essa inútil no colo até a casa da bruxa ¬¬...

Pessoinha: Heeyy ç.ç assim magoa meus sentimentos... eu não sou cosplayer de Michael Jackson ç.ç eu sou o irmão dele :D meu nome é Orochimaru, prazer criancinha n.n

Habóbb: Okay Sr Ser Purpurinado, agora solta minha irmã que eu tenho que levar ela para a casa da bruxa ¬¬...

Orochimaru: Pra que vocês querem ir para a casa da bruxa? Vão para minha casa, o Sasuke-kun vai passar lá mais tarde pra gente se divertir e.e

Kt: -acorda- DIVERSÃO \O) nós vamos pra sua casa tio \o

Habóbb: ¬¬ eu me impressiono com a capacidade do cérebro dela de processar informações ¬¬... Kt, nós não vamos para a casa dele u.u

Kt: Eu gostei dele Òó vou para a casa dele u.u

Habóbb: faça como quiser ¬¬... eu vou procurar a casa da bruxa... ¬¬...

Kt: Okay n.n – agarra no braço do Orochimaru- vamos Tio Purpurina n.n

Orochimaru: Que emocionante ;o; ela me deu um apelido ;o; Vamos criancinha n.n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso, Naruto estava na frente da casa de Sasuke, conversando com o mesmo.

Naruto: Sasuke, por que você mesmo não faz a entrega?

Sasuke: por que... e.e... eu tenho uma coisa a fazer mais tarde, e não posso me atrasar u//u

Naruto: e o que você tem a fazer? ¬¬

Sasuke: não interessa ¬¬... você está sendo pago para entregar esses doces, vai logo ou eu nunca mais indico você para entregar os doces da minha mãe.

Naruto: ta boom u.u pra quem tenho que entregar mesmo?

Sasuke: No lugar de sempre, na casa da Vó Tsunade u.u ela sempre faz grandes encomendas de doces.

Naruto: Okay :D você nunca vai ver entrega mais rápida que essa, Sasuke teme, e quando eu voltar, você vai ver, eu vou te seguir até seu encontro secreto com não sei lá quem Òó

Naruto sobe na sua bicicleta e sai bicicletando pela estrada.

Naruto: Pela estrada a fooora, eu vou bem sozinhoooo

Entregar os doces para a vovozinhaaaa

A estrada é longaaa

E o caminho é deserto

E o lobo mau está aqui por perto :D

Mas... o lobo mau... hn... eu não sou criança u.u eu não acredito nessa merda de Lobo Mau Òó

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Habóbb andava chateado pelas estradas da floresta. Estava perdido, odiava admitir isso. Chutava uma pedra ou outra, sempre olhando atento para os lados para ver se avistava a casa que procurava. Mas pra que procurar, se aquela inútil da Kt não estava mais lá? Não era idéia dele ir a casa da bruxa para trabalhar lá testando doces? Se ele não queria isso, por que ia pra lá? ¬¬... é melhor parar de pensar.

Habóbb: arghh... u.u eu odeio essa menina u.u fez eu me perder.

É quando ele avista de longe, bem de longe mesmo, uma coisa verde com ponta preta. Vai correndo até tal coisa para ver o que era. Quando se depara com uma pessoa, um garoto, vestido numa daquelas roupas bem apertadinhas, verde, com o cabelo preto brilhante em forma de tigela.

Habóbb: Argh ºOº você é um humano o.o

Humano: Jura? O que achou que eu era?

Habóbb: uma estátua ou algo assim õ.ô

Humano: Nããoo :D é que eu sou tão lindo que as pessoas me confundem com uma obra de arte º¬º Me chamo Lee, e você?

Habóbb: Habóbb... estou procurando a casa da bruxa ¬¬... sabe onde fica?- _nessa floresta só habitam seres estranhos? Õ.ô quero voltar logo pra casa, essas coisas me dão medo..._

Lee: Yosh:D a bruxa, é minha vizinha :D você esta falando da bruxa Itachi, não é?

Habóbb: Sei lá u.u só sei que é uma bruxa e que mora por aqui u.u

Lee: Yosh :D-pega Habóbb pelo pulso- Vamos, eu vou te levar até a casa dela \o- e sai correndo, arrastando o garoto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kt estava sentada numa mesa, a sua volta estavam vários e vários doces, enquanto Orochimaru estava na cozinha preparando mais alguma coisa de chocolate. A campainha toca.

Oro: Kt querida, vá atender a porta pra mim :D estou ocupado fazendo creme de chocolate º¬º

Kt: Okay n.n- Kt se levanta da mesa e vai ate a porta, abrido-a- Ah... olá n.n

Pessoa: Ah... o Orochimaru está? Õ.ô

Kt: Hai n.n identifique-se u.u

Pessoa : Bem.. se você é amiga do Orochimaru, ele ja deve ter falado de mim. Eu sou Sasuke u.u

Kt: Ahh... então é você que ia vir pra comer doces comigo n.n ele falou de você, pode entrar- da espaço para Sasuke entrar.

Sasuke adentra a casa e vai para perto da mesa que estava coberta de doces.

Sasuke: que isso? õ.ô por que o Orochimaru faria doces para uma estranha?

Orochimaru: Sasuke querido :D essa é Kt, eu a encontrei na floresta, e a trouxe para cá por que o amiguinho dela a maltratava... ela aceitou testar os doces para mim :D

Sasuke: Uf.. então eu posso voltar pra casa? ¬¬

Orochimaru: Ah Sasuke-kun TuT não fique com ciúmes fofo TuT você pode ser amiguinho dela :D

Sasuke: hn.. okay ¬¬

Sasuke caminha até a mesa e senta-se em uma cadeira. Kt volta a sentar-se na mesa e a provar os doces.

Kt: hhnn...º¬º estão todos uma delícia... mas... Oro, fala uma coisa, você sabe onde é a casa da bruxa que eu estava procurando?

Orochimaru: Que bruxa? Õ.ô

Kt: era a bruxa que estava procurando pessoas para testar seus doces... sei que ela mora nessa floresta...

Sasuke: nossa, deve ser seu dia de azar ¬¬ essa bruxa é o Orochimaru. Você viu o anuncio no jornal, não é?

Kt: o.o sim...

Orochimaru: então sou eu mesmo querida Ü seja bem-vinda :D

Sasuke: que azar... ficar aqui com essa bruxa ¬¬

Kt: se é tão azar assim, porque trabalha com ele? õ.ô

Sasuke: por que eu preciso do meu dinheiro ¬.¬ ´papai e mamãe só compram as coisas pro meu irmão mais velho u.u então eu tenho que ter meu próprio dinheirinho :D

Kt: sabe que eu vim aqui pela mesma razão õ.ô eu preciso de dinheiro, já que minha mãe não me da nem uma bonequinha da Sailor Moon, e pro pirralho do meu irmão, ela já deu até o Megazord ;o;

Orochimaru: Que triste minha pequena ;o; agora que você me encontrou, eu, você e o Sasuke vamos formar uma família feliz :D ;o; estou tão emocionado Sasuke-kun TuT

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto estava bicicletando pela estrada, prestando atenção no caminho. Ouviu o barulho de algo por perto, mas resolveu não ver o que era, já que ele era cagão ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Um ser com pelos vermelhos espalhados por todo o corpo e uma tatuagem escrita "amor" na testa estava andando pela floresta. Avistou a casa da Vó Tsunade, e sem pensar, pulou pela janela. Tsunade, que estava bebendo sakê, deixou a bebida sair pelo nariz.

Tsunade: Òó quem é você? ¬¬ e o que acha que está fazendo interrompendo meu chá da tarde?

Gaara:- com cara de ¬¬- bu, eu sou o lobo mau. Agora eu vou te trancar no armário e fazer cosplay de você para comer os doces que sua netinha vem te entregar u.u

Tsunade: XD desculpa, mas você ta na história errada.

Gaara: Você não é a avó da Chapeuzinho Vermelho?

Tsunade: Eu tenho cara de quem tem netos? ¬¬

Gaara: tem ¬¬

Tsunade: Òó ta, isso não conta. Não, eu não sou a avó da chapeuzinho vermelho, mas quem vem me entregar os doces é a chapeuzinho laranja u.u

Gaara: tem doces nessa historia?

Tsunade: se eu disse que ela vem me entregar doces... ¬¬

Gaara: então é nessa história mesmo que eu fico e.e- usa uma bombinha de fumaça, que faz Tsunade desmaiar e a tranca no armário- pronto u.u agora é só eu colocar essa mascara de Vovó- pega a mascara- que eu não sei por que ela tem, já que ela é ela mesma.. õ.ô.. e as roupas dela- Gaara abre o guarda-roupa e pega as roupas da velha. Deita-se na cama e fica a esperar a tal chapeuzinho laranja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto chegou na casa da avó Tsunade. Bateu na porta e ninguém abriu. Bateu novamente.

Vovozinha **(lembre-se, é o Gaara \o)**: Entre, minha querida n.n

Naruto: Eu so homem KCT Òó

Vovozinha: Okay... entre do mesmo jeito ¬¬

Naruto adentra a casa e vai até o quarto de onde estava vindo a voz. Viu que a vó Tsunade estava deitada na cama, e se aproximou dela(e).

Naruto: Vó, você ta estranha õ.ô

Vó: estranha como, meu querido:D

Naruto: normalmente você é histérica e.. sei lá õ.ô

Vó: Ahh... é que eu tomei Maracujina n.n aí, acalmei \o

Naruto: acho que vou dar um desses ao Sasuke.. mas esse não é o caso. Vó, você ta estranha mesmo. Que orelhas enormes você tem ºOº

Vó: é para te escutar melhor meu querido n.n

Naruto: E que olhos enormes você tem ºOº

Vó: é para te ver melhor, meu querido ¬¬-_quantas perguntas mais? U.u_

Naruto: e que... boca enoooorme ºOº

Vó: é para comer mais doces e ARGH Òó QUE MERDA, VOCÊ TA NA HISTORIA DA CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO SUA ANTA, E EU SOU O LOBO MAU ÒÓ

Naruto: ºOº e... agora é a parte que eu saio gritando e correndo?

Gaara:-tira a máscara- é ¬¬ BU

Naruto: ºOº XoX- desmaia.

Gaara: não sei como contratam um inútil desses ¬¬... mas, pelo menos eu tenho os doces.

Do nada, ouve-se o barulho de uma porta sendo escancarada e varias pessoas entram na casa.

Sasuke: Òó Eu vim aqui fazer uma merda de entrega de doces e o que eu vejo? O Naruto desmaiado e essa coisa horrorosa que parece uma raposa na cama da vovó ú.ù

Gaara: hey, eu sou o lobo e ARH ºOº O QUE É AQUILO?

Orochimaru: Que malvado você é TuT eu sou Orochimaru, fazedor de doces :D e essa é minha amada família, Kt e Sasuke TuT

Mais pessoas entram na casa ¬¬

Habóbb: Que merda é essa? Eu vi minha irmã de longe e vim procurar ela e a única coisa que eu vejo é um lobo travesti Òó

Gaara: o.o- percebe que está com um vestido da vó Tsunade- ARh- rasga o vestido.

Habóbb: agora é um lobo tarado e nu ¬¬

Gaara: lobos não vestem roupa Òó

Lee: Gaara-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN TuT – pula no pescoço do Gaara.

Gaara: AAARRRRHHHHHHH O.O SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SEU PALITO VERDE ;o;

Lee: Gaara-kun, o lobo mau mais kawaii que eu já vi º¬º Ahh, Gaara-kun, você quer ser meu cachorrinho de estimação? TuT

Gaara: não ¬¬ e como você me conhece? õ.ô

Lee: é que eu sou um caçador :D e sei de todas as criaturas que habitam a floresta... bem.. quase todas e.e- aponta Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: ¬¬...

Sasuke: Ta. Agora, que tal a gente chutar, arranhar e socar o lobo? e.e

Orochimaru: não gosto de lutas ;o;

Lee: e machucar o pobre cachorrinho?

Kt: ele é tão kawaii º¬º

Habóbb: to dentro Òé

Sasuke: então, vai nós dois mesmo ¬¬

Sasuke e Habóbb cercam o lobo, e chutam, socam, mordem, cospem e... ¬¬ matam o lobo.

Gaara: XoX

Naruto:-acordando- ahn... onde eu to?

Kt: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ºOº É VOCÊ!

Naruto: eu.. Eh, eu mesmo XD

Kt: ¬¬...

Habóbb: Agora, o que nós vamos fazer?

Sasuke: Churrasco de Lobo :D e a sobremesa sai pela conta do Orochimaru e da minha Mãe e.e

Kt: concordooo \o)

Habóbb: se tiver alguma coisa pra comer ¬¬

Lee: pobre lobinho TuT

Orochimaru: Eu não como carne Òó

Sasuke: Então cada um volta pra sua casa e essa história tosca acaba aqui ¬¬...

E todos voltam felizes para sua casa.

xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fiiiiiiiiiim .-.**

**Que triste xD**

**Olha gente, eu sei que essa história ta muui³ tosca, mais eu gostei º-º**

**Não sei pq xD**

**Fico estranho o final, mas, é assim que vai ser, não gosto, não lê u.u**

**E...**

**Façam uma Adolescente e um Pré-Adolescente Felizes \O/**

**Deixem Reviews xD**


End file.
